Joseph Stalin
Joseph Stalin battled Superman in Joseph Stalin vs Superman. His verses were written by Munkee and Tigger. Information on the Rapper Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin (Georgian (Latinized): Ioseb Besarionis dze Djhugashvili; Russian: Иосиф Виссарионович Сталин Iosif Vissarionovich Stalin) (December 18, 1878 – March 5, 1953) was a Georgian born dictator of the USSR. He played a huge role in the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917 and succeeded Soviet founder Vladimir Lenin. He ruled the USSR with an iron fist in the mid 1920s to his death in 1953, industrialized Russia under his Five Year Plans, decisively lead the Russians to victory against Adolf Hitler in the battles of Moscow, Stalingrad, and Kursk, and led the Soviet Union in the early years of the Cold War. Under Joseph Stalin's rule, the concept of "socialism in one country" became a central tenet of Soviet society. He replaced the New Economic Policy introduced by Lenin in the early 1920s with a highly centralized command economy, launching a period of industrialization and collectivization that resulted in the rapid transformation of the USSR from an agrarian society into an industrial power. However, the economic changes coincided with the imprisonment of millions of people in Soviet correctional labor camps and the deportation of many others to remote areas. The initial upheaval in agriculture disrupted food production and contributed to the catastrophic Soviet famine of 1932–1933, known as the Holodomor in Ukraine. Later, in a period that lasted from 1936–39, Stalin instituted a campaign against alleged enemies of his regime called the Great Purge, in which hundreds of thousands were executed. Major figures in the Communist Party, such as the old Bolsheviks, Leon Trotsky, and several Red Army leaders were killed after being convicted of plotting to overthrow the government and Stalin. Stalin led the Soviet Union through its post-war reconstruction phase, which saw a significant rise in tension with the Western world that would later be known as the Cold War. During this period, the USSR became the second country in the world to successfully develop a nuclear weapon, as well as launching the Great Plan for the Transformation of Nature in response to another widespread famine and the Great Construction Projects of Communism. In the years following his death, Stalin and his regime have been condemned on numerous occasions, most notably in 1956 when his successor Nikita Khrushchev denounced his legacy and initiated a process of de-Stalinization. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Facing me, Clark? You're insane, trapped yourself in pain, Which I'll rain on this Injustice like a famine in Ukraine! Before I starve you to death faster than a speeding bullet, Get your game on; wait, nobody wants that piece o' shit. While you spit verbal crap tonight, I spit lyrical Kryptonite! The Red Army's might rams this capitalist pig in tights! Send Bat to the gulag, attacks to keep y'all up at night! Even left the Bolsheviks with pant splats just from fright! No one wanna go through me when Stalin's moody on duty. Critic on your lyrics apalling as your fourth movie! Make this cliche say touche, or today'll be his rued day, When the KGB's OG gave him a taste of his Doomsday! 'Verse 2' Breath? Please. My cold heart freezes serfs. Get 'em Purged! Kneel before Stalin, or your Regime is ending up hurt. Fuck your third Olsen twin, I'll do the photos on my own. Such a failure, they had to fix yours with a derpy clone! This God-fall to screw a mortal? That can't even be real! I'm sick-le on the mic, hammer through your S-shield! Man of Steel? Think again: better read my name through. In Soviet Russia, the red sun becomes you! Category:Overrated Rap Battles of Undetermined Quality Participant Category:Joseph Stalin vs Superman Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Munkee Category:Tigger Category:Character Main Pages